universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Pennsylvania
Universal Studios Philadelphia '''(formally '''Universal Studios America, from 1996 to 2002)' '''is an amusement park located at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which focused on both America's history and entertainment industry, which contains rides, attractions, dinning, shopping, entertainment, and animal exhibits. It opened on July 4th, 1996. Areas The park is consists 11 themed areas with attractions past and present. 'California - Hollywood & San Francisco' A first section themed after two of popular cities of California. '''Theme: '''California '''Current' Attractions E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial''. Height restriction: 36". Opening date: 'July 4, 1996 '''NBCUniversal Experience '- (formally '''Universal Studios' Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. Opening date: 'September 4, 1996 '''Spongebob SquarePants: A Friendly Game '- A dueling rollercoaster featuring Spongebob (Team Clean) and Patrick (Team Dirty). '''Theme: ''Spongebob SqaurePants''. Height restriction: 44". Opening date: 'June 16, 2013 '''Shrek 4D '- a 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. Opening date: '''November 5, 2006. '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party. '''Studio Tour Tram '- A tram that takes you through upcoming movies. 'Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Nickelodeon Studios Philadelphia '-''' '''A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Theme: ''Nickelodeon. Opening date: ''July 4, 1996 Former Attractions Ghostbusters: Dance Party - An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters Theme: ''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: ''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek 4D '''Snacks & Drinks Edward Scissorhand's Ice Cream Stand- 'A ice cream store based on the 1990 Tim Burton film ''Edward Scissorhands. '''Theme: ''Edward Scissorhands''. Opening date: '''July 10, 1996 '''Characters *Shrek, Donkey, Puss n Boots, and Princess Fiona from Shrek *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Edward Scissorhands ' '''Amity Attractions JAWS: The Ride '''- A boat ride that tours through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it ' '''Date opened: '''July 3, 2000 '''Restaurants' Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co. -''' A sea food restaurant and a gift store. '''Springfield TBA 'New York' TBA 'Old Town Square of America' Themed around the old 18th and 19th century town of America. Theme: '''American village of 18th-19th century '''Current Attractions The America Story - a 25 minute film which tells about the history timeline of United States of America. Theme: 'history of America. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage '-''' '''A log fume ride featuring everybody's favorite beagle. '''Theme: ''Peanuts and Mayflower. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1, 1996. '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War '-''' A interactive 4D show based on the 2007 video game ''Plants vs Zombies ''Theme: Plants vs Zombies ''and ''The Revolutionary War. 'Opening date: '''June 10, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Splatoon: French and Indian War '- An annual interactive laser tag game show based on the Nintendo Wii-U 2015 video game Splatoon ''and also focused on French and Indian War. It allows die-hard ''Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other as they're on the arena. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. '''Theme: ''Splatoon and The French and Indian War ''Theme: ''Splatoon and The French and Indian War. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 2017. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Former Attractions' ' Old America Park Spot '- a wide park and picnic area which cotianed picnic tables, wide open space where guests could sit on the grass, and a playground area for children. Opening date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''December 5 2007 and June 9 2015. '''Replaced by: '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War and Splatoon: French and Indian War '''Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage '-''' 'A log fume ride featuring everybody's favorite beagle. Follow after its closure on 1999, the ride left abandoned without any announcement for its replacement.'Theme: ''Peanuts and Mayflower. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1, 1996. '''Closing date: '''September 3, 1999. '''Current Stores' The Plants vs Zombies Shop- '''A Plants vs Zombies themed store. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: 'June 10, 2009 '''Snoopy's Doghouse '- A Peanuts themed store. '''Theme: ''Peanuts''. Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1, 1996. '''Restaurants Crazy Dave's Taco Truck- 'A quick service restaurant that serves Tacos,Burritos, Nachos, Churros and Mexican Beer '''Theme: '''Crazy Dave from ''Plants vs Zombies. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2009 '''All-Star Characters' Tavern- 'A character dining restaurant featuring characters from Woody Woodpecker universe ('appearance: '1997-present), ''Plants vs Zombies ''('appearance: '2009-present), ''Peanuts ''('appearance: '1996-present), ''Splatoon ('''appearance: '''2016-present) '''Opening date: '''May 15, 1997 '''Snacks & Drinks Ben & Jerry's- '''It seen under the sign "Frost Pea's Ice Cream" '''Characters *Woody and Winnie Woodpecker *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Peashooter, Sunflower, Zombie, Chomper from Plants vs Zombies *Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Pelt from Peanuts *Inkling boy and girl, Callie and Marie from Splatoon 'The Outdoor Campsite' Theme: 'American wildlife and camping '''Current Attractions ' '''The Bearastein Bears Goes Camping- '''A dark ride based on everybody's favorite Bear Family '''Theme: ''The Bearastein Bears'' Outdoor Wildlife '- an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with American animals like bears, deer, cougars, raccoons, American bald eagles, etc. '''Eagle Flight '- a steel flying rollercoaster themed to an American bald eagle. 'Theme: '''Bald eagle. '''Height restriction: '''52 '''Resturants The Cowfish- '''A burger and sushi place '''Characters * Brother Bear Sister Bear and Papa Bear and Mama Bear 'Western Town' TBA 'Washington DC' TBA Florida TBA Hawaii TBA Attractions Jurassic Park: The Ride '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '''42" TBA '''Alaska TBA Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Fake/unreal history Category:Fanon park timeline